1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, wearable devices, such as smart watches or head mount display devices, have found a wide range of applications, and demand for display devices with a display area having a circular shape has increased.
A display device may include a display area including a plurality of pixels and a non-display area around the display area. The display area may have a pixel arrangement in which the number of pixels arranged in each row and each column decreases from a center area of the display area toward an edge area thereof to thereby achieve the display area having a circular shape.
For example, in a case where the display area has a pixel arrangement of an m×n matrix configuration, from a pixel row PRm/2 in the center area of the display area toward a pixel row PR1 or a pixel row PRm at the edge area thereof, the number of pixels forming each pixel row PR may decrease. Likewise, from a pixel column PCn/2 in the center area of the display area toward a pixel column PC1 or a pixel column PCn at the edge area thereof, the number of pixels forming each pixel column PC may decrease.
However, despite having the pixel arrangement described in the foregoing, the display area may not obtain a perfect circular shape. For example, when the edge area of the display area is enlarged, a step structure, in which the plurality of pixels are arranged in a step structure may be observed or perceived by users.
It is to be understood that this Background section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology. As such, this Background section may include ideas, concepts, or recognitions that do not constitute prior art.